Life On Ice
by SmilesSaveLives
Summary: After losing his father and sister in a car crash, Jack and his mother move to Burgess, hoping for a fresh start. Aster thinks Jack is trouble and does his best to ignore him…which becomes suddenly difficult when Jack starts working with him at the local day care, Guardians of Childhood. Meanwhile, a series of kidnappings has the town on edge...Human AU. Jackrabbit (JackxBunny)
1. Prologue: Therapy

**A/N**

**Summary: After losing his father and sister in a car crash, Jack and his mother move to Burgess, hoping for a fresh start. Aster thinks Jack is trouble and does his best to ignore him…which becomes suddenly difficult when Jack starts working with him at the local day care, Guardians of Childhood. Human AU. Jackrabbit (JackxBunny).**

**Sooooo…I should technically be working on other fanfictions I have been woefully neglecting, but inspiration comes as it may. Here's a prologue! Pretty please read and review! Ideas about where the story should go are totally welcome! **

**Enjoy, friends!**

**~Smiley**

* * *

"Every thing's a trigger."

A teen reclined on a leather couch that was too comfortable.

"Name specifics."

A voice that was too soothing spoke to him.

"There are too many. Ice, music, food, TV shows, sidewalk curbs...they all remind me of her. She's just everywhere. Moving didn't help."

She was around every corner. He hadn't gone a minute without seeing her since the accident. Even when his eyes were closed, her face was sketched permanently into the other side of his eyelids. It had become too normal.

"Who is she?" the therapist asked gently.

"You know who."

"Say her name," Mr. Moon suggested. He was too kind, too understanding.

The teen shook his head, tossing white locks back and forth. Speaking it aloud was too painful. "That only makes it worse."

"Sometimes it feels worse right before it gets better." His voice was too calm.

Ice blue eyes blinked hard, aching from the terrible memory. "It's not going to get better, Manny. I can't even look at kid without seeing her in front of me."

The therapist noted this under the long list of ailments of Jack Frost. "And are you experiencing this with older males as well?"

He jerked his head back and forth again, but his messy hair didn't do too much to hide his features. "No, I don't see my father anywhere. I can't tell if that's better or worse."

"Jack," Mr. Moon said in a level voice, "it isn't unusual to see the face of lost loved ones, especially when they are taken so suddenly."

The white-haired teen did not respond.

"However, it has been five years, and you say you are no closer to healing. You find you cannot even get into a car without being overcome with memories of the accident."

Jack Frost only nodded his head. Once.

"And you say neither time nor location has helped you at all?"

One more nod.

"Then it is my professional opinion, Jack, that you should start to actively overcome your grief."

"I don't understand." His eyes flicked towards the Manny, but quickly returned to the ceiling, his thumbs, anywhere else...

"Then allow me to explain. There is a day care center in town called Guardians of Childhood. Have you heard of it?"

"Yeah." He knew of it, vaguely. It was like a place where parents could drop their kids if they had to work, so kids of all ages usually ended up there after school. "It's run by that big Russian guy, right?"

The therapist chuckled. "Correct. I'm the owner of the facility."

"Okay. That's cool." Jack didn't understand what Manny Moon was getting at, but if he was offering a change in topic, then Jack was more than happy to play along.

"I believe that being around children more will help you to heal from the untimely loss of your sister."

Great. No topic change. "Okay." Jack's voice was too stiff.

"That being said, I can get you a job there."

"Where?"

"At Guardians of Childhood."

Jack waited for the punch line. Surely this had to be some joke.

"I don't understand," he finally mumbled. He was saying that too often lately. To his therapist… to God…

"I've been discussing this with your mother for a while. She believes it will help you as well."

Jack sighed. His mother worried about him too much.

"We've already filled out your application. I've spoken to Mr. North, the, uh, big, Russian guy, as you said. He would like you to start on Monday."

"What?"

"He would like you to start on Monday."

That hadn't been what Jack meant, but Mr. Moon knew that. "So…my therapist is going to be my boss, I'm getting a job that is going to make things worse before they get 'better'," he air quoted the words, "you've already talked to my mom, and I have no say in it?"

"Almost. I own the day care, but I won't be your boss. That will be Nicolas St. North. And of course you have a say in this, Jack, but I strongly suggest you giving this opportunity a try before passing judgment. Healing takes time, Jack."

"It's been five years." And those years had been too long. And too short.

"I know, Jack."

"I know you know," Jack replied quickly, effortlessly.

The little timer went off, signaling the end of their weekly session. Jack hopped up, ready to leave.

"Just a minute, Jack." Mr. Moon halted him with his words. Jack turned around, only to be handed a lanyard with a thin pouch of clear, flexible plastic hanging off it. A slip of paper was inside the pouch, reading, "Jack Frost."

"What's this?" Jack asked.

"Your nametag. You start Monday, right after school."

Jack sighed. He could refuse the nametag, refuse the job…

He took the lanyard in his hand.

* * *

**A/N**

**Aaaand that's how it starts. I would really love to hear your thoughts! I want to make Jack an ice skater, but obviously that would have to be a huge trigger. Also, do you guys want Aster to be in school with Jack or in college? Any first meeting requests? Let me know, and I'll send you virtual cookies!**

**Don't forget to review! They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside.**

**~Smiley**


	2. Chapter 1: North Holds Team Meeting

**A/N**

**Whoa! You people are awesome! Special thanks to…**

**-Anie6142: You're fabulous! Thanks so much!**

**-Guest: Aw, thanks! Comments on my writing really mean a lot. Hopefully I can continue updating quickly!**

**-AnGellica A fan: Thanks! Hopefully this stays interesting!**

**-Chaos: First, your name is cool. Second, haha, I get really hyper when I'm tired too! Third, thanks so much!**

**-snowing-in-the-spring-time: Thank you! :3 You're really nice!**

**Seriously, guys, I live off your reviews like I live off air. THANK YOU!**

**Hope you guys enjoy chapter 1.**

**~Smiley**

* * *

"Ah, friends, glad you could meet me here on short notice!" A booming voice said jollily. In a colorful room sat four people: three men, and one woman. At the head of a large table, littered with crayons and newspapers, was an older, energetic man with a long white beard—Nicholas St. North—who everyone simply referred to as North. North was "in charge," but that seemed to be a mere technicality. Although he oversaw everything that happened at the day care, he was known for making many of the toys himself in his off hours, which only added to his obsession with Christmas. (He was also the self-proclaimed snack director, which mainly entailed cookies and milk for everyone). He was standing, addressing his co-workers.

An eccentric college student with hair more colorful than the room was seated to North's left. She functioned as the day care's nurse, and happened to have an unseemly fascination with teeth, earning her the nickname Tooth. Ironically enough, her first name happened to be Toothiana, though her co-workers weren't entirely sure if that was her original name.

A blond who would not speak a word was next to Tooth. Sandy was mainly in charge of naptime, which sounds a lot easier than it is. Many of their full-day children were too young to not have their naps…and several were quite adamant on refusing them. Every once and a while there would be parents who had to work late at the last minute, and Sandy ensured their children did not lose out on sleep. He also worked as a secretary.

To North's right was a twenty-one year old with bluish-grey hair and black tattoos. Tall, gruff, and Australian, it usually comes as a shock when one learns this man is good with children, let alone the arts and crafts director.

"What's with the emergency meeting, mate?" A voice said with a heavy Australian accent.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" the only female of the group asked nervously.

The silent blond looked at the large man in red questioningly.

"As you know, there have been disappearances lately…" He pointed to the cover of this week's newspaper, and last week's, and the one before. "And Manny believes we should all be on the lookout."

"Wow, why didn't ah think of that." The Australian sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. He had read the newspapers. The poor little ankle-biters…

"Of course we're keeping more of an eye on the kids, North! Does Manny think we aren't?" Tooth exclaimed.

"No, of course not. But he also believes we could use help."

"Help?" the grey-haired man sat up again. "Since when do we need help?"

"Aster, old friend, I agree with you. But I agree with Manny also. We must protect children. Besides, I am quite busy with Christmas preparations, so timing is good. So we getting extra set of hands, da?"

"No, no, da!" Aster argued. "Just who, exactly, are we taking on?"

"Manny picked him for us. He is eighteen year old by name of…" North paused for dramatic effect, "Jack Frost."

"Oh!" Tooth smiled brightly, clasping her hands together. "I know him! Have you seen his teeth? They're gorgeous!"

At the same time, Aster exclaimed, "Jack Frost? Jack bloody Frost!"

Sandy nodded his head vigorously and gave two thumbs up.

"Da. Jack Frost."

"You're giving that _delinquent_ a job? Jack Frost doesn't care about children! He doesn't care about anything!"

"Aster, old friend. Manny believes Jack will do just fine with children."

"Well, Manny isn't here every day. How could he know?"

"Manny's never led us wrong before, Aster," Tooth said. She was getting excited. A new guy! And one with perfect teeth!

"I'm tellin' ya, this ain't a good idea, mate."

But Sandy was smiling enthusiastically at the thought of a new friend.

"Give the boy a chance, Aster. I know good things will come of this," North said, giving Aster a look.

"Ya don't know anything about the kid! How do you this will end well?"

"I can feel it," North said seriously. He added in a whisper, "In my belly."

"Your belly?! Mate, what does your belly know about—"

North cut Aster off quickly. "We take vote, da?"

"A vote?" Aster spat.

"I vote yes!" Tooth chirped immediately. Aster glared at her. "What?"

"Ya just want to put your finger in his mouth," he muttered, but, naturally, Tooth heard it.

"Excuse me? I will not disgrace the uniform in such a way." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, we'll see how long that holds out."

Before Tooth could knock Aster's teeth out, North diffused the situation. "Sandy? What is it you think?"

Aster and Tooth both turned to look at Sandy; Aster shaking his head and mouthing no while Tooth clasped her hands together and nodded her head vigorously.

Sandy looked at Aster sympathetically, but gave the thumbs up to North.

"Wonderful!" North exclaimed, clapping his big hands together. "We have voted, and majority rules. Now, Jack should be here in, oh, five minutes, and everyone will welcome him like one of family, da?"

"Five minutes?" Aster blurted. "You decided this without the vote, didn't ya?"

"I had arranged with Manny, yes, but vote makes official. Aster, Jack will be joining you in main room—"

"What?!"

"Oh, relax, old friend. Room is big. You will be doing your crafts in art section; you may have Jack entertain children in rest of room or watch kids on the playground."

Aster threw his hands up, exasperated, knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

* * *

"I'm going to be so late," Jack muttered to himself as he sprinted down the sidewalk. Why did his teacher have to pick today of all days to hassle him about his schoolwork?

Yeah, okay, so he hadn't done homework for the past month. So what? It wasn't like he ever really did his homework. Didn't his teachers know anything about him? Well, anything besides the fact that half his family died?

It was the same speech as ever.

"Jack, you are bright. If you only applied yourself, you would be acing this course," they would begin.

"Thank you, miss/ma'am/sir," Jack would reply.

They would blab on for a while, until finally, "I understand that what you've been through has been very traumatic, but you should know there are a line of people you could reach out to."

"Okay, miss/ma'am/sir."

"Wouldn't your family want you to move on without them?"

And then Jack would calmly stand up, look them dead in the eye, say, "I don't know," and walk out the door, no matter if they called for him to come back.

His history teacher had followed the designated script precisely, but had taken far too long to finish the monologue on how Jack was "throwing his life away" or something to that effect.

And now he was late. And he couldn't exactly get a ride or anything, given his issue with vehicles. So there Jack was, sprinting down the sidewalk in an attempt to not be later than he already was. He was so focused on getting there quickly he nearly ran passed where he was running to.

Backpedaling, Jack took a look at the sign. A moon, rainbow, flowers, children holding hands…The design was nice, sure, but very colorful. It stood out against the mere inch of snow on the ground. Emily would have loved it.

_Nope_, Jack chastised himself immediately. _You are _not_ doing that today. _

Taking a deep breath, Jack walked towards the big glass doors under the words, Guardians of Childhood. Or GC, as he knew it was called.

_Here we go_, Jack thought to himself. _Let's hope you know what you're doing, Manny._

* * *

**A/N**

**Aaaaaand I've got him there! Whooo! Would have continued, but I'm going for the quick update. I have a plan, but any requests on what you guys wanna see? I didn't get any replies on if Bunny should be in high school with Jack or a college student, but one of my friends thought he should be in college. So Aster's in for an art major, Tooth's going for dentistry (?). Hm, I don't know…**

**Jack's a senior in high school, but clearly he and Bunny will have met before. Stay tuned! Also, any requests on how Pitch should fit into this? I've got about three ideas, but I'd love to hear yours!**

**Don't forget to leave a review! Cookies for everyone!**

**~Smiley**


	3. Chapter 2: Long Time No See

**A/N**

**Whoa! I totally don't know what's going on, but I never update this fast normally! Let's hope this keeps up!**

**Maybe it has something to do with the super-cool people who are reading/following/favoriting/REVIEWING this story! Special thanks to…**

**-snowing-in-the-spring-time: Lol thanks so much for the encouragement! Hopefully this chapter meets your expectations!**

**-Anie6142: OMG I LOVE YOUR GLITTER! Oh, yeah. Aster will be judging. You hit that nail on the head. But stay tuned, cause I will eventually get into what Jack did that got him on Aster's hit list. And maybe some other flashback moments too ;) Let me know if there's anything specific you want to see!**

**-Guest: Haha you should be a motivational speaker or something! I'm writing, I'm writing! Lol, thanks!**

**You guys make the world a better place! Thanks so much for your words! Hope you, and everyone else reading this, enjoy!**

**~Smiley**

* * *

The big Russian man was waiting for him.

"Jack!" he boomed. "You have come! Aster had bet you would not show. Now he owes money!" The man was laughing like this was the funniest thing in the world.

"Uhhhh…" Jack laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. They had already started placing bets on him? Wait—why was that name familiar?

"Is no matter!" North grabbed Jack, lifting him up in a bone-crushing hug. Jack couldn't breathe. "You are now guardian! Welcome, friend!" He set Jack back down, only to grab his face and kiss both cheeks with two big, Mwah! Mwah!s.

"North! You're going to scare the poor kid off before he even starts!" a higher voice shouted. The woman rushed forward, prying the crazy, over-affectionate man off of the unsuspecting boy.

Jack hadn't even taken a breath, let alone thanked his savior, when he was assaulted again. By his "savior."

"Hi! You must be Jack! We're all so excited to have you joining us!"

Jack took a couple of steps back, trying to put some distance between himself and an overly eccentric girl with way too colorful hair and strange, violet eyes. What was it with these people and getting in his face?

Jack managed to back himself right into a wall.

"Speak for yourself, sheila," a grumpy, accented voice said. Oh…not a wall then.

Jack spun around, finding himself face to face with a guy he hadn't seen since his freshman year of high school.

Oh.

Hot.

_Damn._

The colorful girl, now behind him, laughed, but he heard her whisper, "Aster_, be nice_," through her teeth. No wonder that name had sounded familiar! Aster snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Kangaroo, how've you been? It's been a while."

"Day before Easter, four years ago," Aster stated, grinding his jaw to keep from punching the newbie. It was either that or jumping him.

"Wow, that long? Time must really fly. You're not still mad about that, are you?" Jack smirked at him. Maybe this job would be more fun than he thought.

Before Aster could give a snarky reply, a little blonde head peeped out from around a corner, then, seeing who she was looking for, came running on short, shaky legs. She nearly fell twice before she was able to grab onto Aster's legs for support.

"Bunny! Hop, hop, hop!" She erupted into a fit of giggles, causing her messy blonde hair to shake with her tiny, three year-old body.

The change in Aster's features was immediate. He went from storm cloud to sunshine in less than a second. "Hey there, Sophie, ya little ankle-biter!"

"Bunny! Up, up, up!"

"Ya sure?" Aster questioned, amusement dancing in his eyes. He tried his best not to show favoritism, but Sophie made it so hard!

She giggled, throwing her arms up towards him, trying to latch on to his hands or his clothes. Bouncing and nodding her head, she kept saying, "Yes! Up, up, up!"

Aster swooped down and threw Sophie up into the air, catching her before she could hit the floor.

"More, more, more!" she squealed, laughing hard.

Jack felt himself smile for the first time in a long, long time. A real genuine smile, not those fake ones he fooled people with. Sophie's squeals of laughter were infectious.

Now that he thought about it, Sophie reminded him, in many ways, of what Emily had been like when she was little, but Jack immediately began trying to push the depressing thoughts of his little sister out of his head. _Emily had brown hair_, he reminded himself. _It's not her._

That wasn't helping.

However, Aster was. His smile as the child giggled in his arms was contagious, not to mention one of the rarest, most beautiful things Jack had ever seen. Man, he had forgotten how big his crush on the guy used to be. Four years could do that. Even if Jack wasn't crushing on him anymore, Aster's smile and easy (though not entirely playful) banter were effective in chasing away anything Jack did not want to think about. At least for the time being.

"Bunny?" Jack repeated. "Oh, I'm gonna have to start using that one."

"Don't ya even think—"

North cut Aster off. "Jack, you and Aster will be working in same room. Manny gave you nametag, da?"

"Uh, yeah." Jack pulled the lanyard out of the pocket of his signature blue hoodie. It was plain and simple, decorated with just his name.

North was unimpressed. "Hmmm…we must fix, once we find your center, da?"

"What's wrong with it?"

Jack looked around at all the others. Sophie had found Aster's nametag (which had "Bunny" under his actual name) and was playing with it while bouncing up and down in his arms. But it was decorated with all sorts of different, bright colors and designs. Some looked like Easter eggs; others looked like his tattoos. Tooth's had hummingbirds and teeth all over it. North's had a sleigh flying over the top of his name, and beneath the name were several Russian dolls, getting smaller from left to right.

"Needs more color. But no matter! We will find your center, Jack Frost, and we shall then decorate nametag." North said this as if it were a matter of great importance. Jack couldn't really bring himself to care very much. "Now, off! Aster, you will show Jack where he will be working. Rest of us continue work!"

With that, North went off to do…well, _something_, grumbling about cookies as he went.

"See you later, Jack! If you need me, I'll probably be in the nurses' office." She pointed. "That's down this hallway. Third door on the left."

_Down pink hallway, third door on left_, he repeated to himself. "Got it," Jack said aloud, smiling his thanks. Tooth fluttered off, leaving Jack and Aster standing in the middle of the lobby.

And Aster was already halfway down another hallway—this one a bright shade of green. Jack hurried after him.

Somehow, Aster had moved Sophie so she was sitting on his shoulders without Jack noticing. She was gripping onto Aster's blue-grey hair for dear life, but she was beaming like it was the best thing she had ever done. "So," Jack said, falling into step with the much taller man, "we're working together?"

"Uh, no," Aster corrected immediately and a bit harshly. Jack decided he hadn't changed all that much in the past four years, aside from the light stubble that dusted his jaw. Jack tried hard not to note how good it looked on him. "I'm going to be working with the kids doing the arts and crafts. You're going to be watching the other kids."

"But we'll be in the same room."

"We'll be on opposite sides of it."

"Still the same room."

"Oh, shut it, ya gumby. I'm not any happier about this than you are." The bite in Aster's words stung, but Jack laughed it off. Honestly, Jack did not mind being around Aster. Sometimes it was even pretty fun, but Jack screwed that up and possibility of friendship pretty badly four years ago.

When Jack wasn't looking, Aster was sneaking sideways glances at him. Aster did not like Jack. He hadn't really forgiven Jack for ruining Easter all those years ago, but what really pushed Aster over the edge was the unfortunate, distracting emotions that shoved their way to the surface whenever the show pony was around. For someone so infuriatingly annoying and irresponsible, Jack was undeniably attractive.

"Okay, so, Bunny… what am I supposed to be doing, exactly?"

Aster thought for a moment, uncertain if Jack was seriously asking for direction. After a beat of silence, Aster was surprised to find he was. Not that it made him any less selfish or irresponsible.

"First of all, don't call me Bunny, Frostbite. Actually, a whole load of kids went out to the playground. It'd be helpful if you could mind them while they're out there."

Jack wasn't sure if Aster was trying to get rid of him or not, but he wouldn't mind he fresh air, so he didn't argue. Aster continued, "Look, the entire wall's gonna be windows looking out onto the playground, so if ya have any trouble just wave your hands and shout some and I'll come out."

"Aw, you do care," Jack said, putting his hands over the middle of his chest.

"Rack off, ya ruddy show pony, and don't take it to heart. I'm only concerned about the ankle-biters here."

"Whatever you say, Bunny."

"I told ya not to go calling me that."

"Yeah, but it's sticking. Right, Sophie?" Jack asked.

"Bunny!" she giggled.

"See?" Jack said, even though he wasn't entirely sure that Sophie had purposefully replied to him.

Aster rolled his eyes as they came to the doorway of the main room, lifting the girl down off his shoulders. He set her down on the ground, and she took off towards the nearest art table. Jack took a moment to survey his surroundings.

At least half of the room was for arts and crafts. Tables were piled high with glitter and glue and paper and paint and crayons, seats were filled with children, and there were several cabinets, probably filled with more supplies. The other half of the room had all sorts of toys, computers, a TV, and a little library. There were some kids over on the other half of the room, but most were enjoying the crafts. The wall leading outside was, true to Aster's word, lined with huge windows. Jack could see a good twenty or so kids running around out there.

Jack pointed at the playground, one eyebrow raised as if to ask if he was serious.

"Try ta make sure they're all wearin' coats. It's getting chilly, and I don't want them catching a cold or something." So, yes, Aster had been serious.

Jack nodded numbly. He could swear almost every kid was Emily. There she was drawing; there she was on the monkey bars; there she was playing with the remote-controlled cars…

"Door's over there." Aster jerked his thumb towards the exit to the playground and promptly turned his attention to the kids at the tables.

Jack just went for the door, knowing that Aster wasn't going to be much more of a help.

"Bobby, the glue is not for eatin', ya dingo!"

Aster had his hands full anyway.

* * *

**A/N**

**Originally I wasn't going to stop here, but this seemed like a pretty good place to stop. Also, it's late.**

**Sorry for no Sandy in this chapter, but he's around there somewhere! Maybe he'll show up in the next chapter. Jamie, however, will definitely be joining us! Just a heads up. As always, I want to hear your thoughts, requests, and suggestions! **

**Leave a review, and Sophie will give you a hug! :D**

**~Smiley**


	4. Chapter 3: Story Time is Fun Time

**A/N**

**Okie dokie! You guys are so great; so I'm bringing in Jamie this chapter! (He's like my favorite person ever).**

**Special thanks to…**

**-MiloAndOtis: Aw, thanks so much! Stay cool! ;)**

**-snowing-in-the-spring-time: Dude, did you seriously just apologize for loyally reviewing every single chapter without fail? Are you kidding me? I freaking love you and your reviews! Extra Sophie hugs for you!**

**-thunder angel13: Cool pen name! And lol thanks! Aster's a little bossy there, but I love him. **

**-Crystal013: Hehee! Glad you liked the humor in there! Thanks!**

**-Articwolfpack: Haha have to say you wrote one of my favorite reviews. Short, simple, and to-the-point. *saluts* Yes, sir!**

**-Anie6142: Yup, you'll find out (not in this chapter), you'll find out (in this chapter), eventually, and thank you! OH MY GOSH GLITTER YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE LEVELS OF HAPPY I JUST REACHED! *starts glittering everything***

**SOPHIE IS NOW GIVING HUGS TO ALL OF YOU! Hope that made your day a little better. And I also hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember, I'd love to hear any suggestions/requests/ideas for this story! STAY AWESOME, READERS!**

**~Smiley**

* * *

Jack took a step outside. He waited, just watching.

The kids were running around, ages going from two or three to ten or eleven. They were playing tag, hide and seek…anything and everything they could think of playing, they played. They were laughing and talking and out of breath, but Jack felt like he had stepped into a ghost town.

And Jack was the ghost.

No one paid him any mind. He stood on the edge, watching them playing and wondering what he was supposed to be doing here, but he felt invisible. Like he was on the outside looking in.

Perhaps that was for the best. Jack needed to take some time to process what he was seeing. Every other kid looked or sounded just like Emily. Their age or gender didn't even matter; Jack was having a hard time actually seeing the kids for who they actually were. Somehow, their features all ran together until a girl with brown hair and eyes had taken their place.

Jack wondered if he should turn around now. Call Manny and tell him it just wasn't going to work. That would certainly be easier.

But Jack remembered how much he loved playing with kids, even kids who weren't Emily. He used to do some babysitting back in his old town, and he remembered how getting children to laugh felt like the greatest accomplishment in the world. He used to love making games, inventing stories, telling jokes…

Manny certainly thought this was going to be good for him. And his mom had such high hopes of this working out…he didn't want to let her down. She really worried for him far too much as it was. And…well, he kind of liked his new boss and co-worker, despite how much they got in his face. They seemed like really great people, and he didn't want to disappoint them.

And, just maybe, a small part of him didn't want to give up in front of Aster, either. With how much he hated Jack, being forced to work with him was going to be torture for Aster. And had the potential to be very fun for Jack.

Jack took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He counted to three, and told himself that when he opened them again, he was going to see the actual kids, not Emily. After another breath, he opened his eyes again, shocked to see that it had actually worked.

_Okay_, Jack thought, _my head's sorted out. Now what do I do?_

As if to reply, a strong gust of wind blew by, stealing a book from a young boy sitting on top of the monkey bars. The book landed by Jack's feet.

Bending down, Jack picked up it up, looking at the cover. "Well, that looks interesting," he said. The kid who had dropped it had started trying to get down from his perch, but Jack held it up towards him. "This yours?"

"Yeah," the boy answered. He had brown hair and eyes, like Emily, so Jack tried hard to focus on staying in the moment, not seeing faces from the past. "Well, technically it's from the shelves inside, but I'm the one who dropped it."

"Is it any good?" Jack asked, attempting to make conversation.

He nodded his head vigorously. "Uh-huh. This is my fifth time reading it."

"Whoa, fifth? Must be a really good book then." The boy took the offered book from Jack's hand.

"It said that Bigfoot was spotted! In Michigan! That's, like, super close!" he told Jack, excitedly.

"No way!"

"Way!"

"What if he decides to take a little road trip over here?"

"That would be so cool!"

"I know, right?"

"I could try and get a picture of him! Then they would have to believe!"

Jack laughed. This kid was pretty cool. "Wait, who's they?"

"Oh, my friends," he answered, his mood suddenly becoming a lot less happy. The kid shrugged his shoulders. "They don't believe in this stuff as much as I do."

Jack grabbed hold of the monkey bars, hoisting himself up so he could sit beside this kid. Besides, he could watch all the others better from up there.

"Well, that sucks. Why don't they?"

The boy sighed. "They think they're too old to believe in it anymore, I guess."

"What? I'm eighteen, and I still believe in this stuff. How can you get too old for Bigfoot?"

He hugged his knees to his chest, the book getting squished along with them. "I don't know. Maybe the same way they got too big for this place."

"Huh. Well, I think that's their loss. I mean, I hear we get cookies here," Jack said, trying to think of what he knew about GC.

Jamie laughed a little, but didn't seem much happier. "Yeah, we do. And they're good cookies, too."

"See! We don't only get cookies, but we get good cookies."

He laughed a little bit more.

"And, uh, we have cool art supplies," Jack said, thinking of Aster.

"Uh-huh."

"And interesting books," Jack continued.

"Yeah, that's true." Somehow, he didn't seem much happier. The poor kid probably missed his friends.  
"Do you wanna read it? I was finished with it anyway."

"Well, was there another book you wanted to read?" Jack asked.

The boy shook his head. "I've read them all before."

"Huh."

"Yeah."

"Well…" Jack thought for a minute. "Why don't we make up our own story?" he suggested.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked, mildly intrigued.

"I mean, you are clearly the book expert here, but if there are no new stories for us to read, why can't we just make one up?"

"You mean like writing our own book?"

"Yeah!" Jack said. "And we don't even have to write anything. We can just act it out."

Jamie grinned. "That sounds cool!" He bounced with excitement. "But…uhhh…how do we start the story?"

"Once upon a time—"

"No, no!" the boy interrupted. "I've heard that beginning too many times."

"Okay," Jack said, smiling. He hopped down from the monkey bars so he was standing in front of the kid. He talked with his hands, gesturing up at the sky. "It was a dark and stormy night..."

"Better!" the boy exclaimed. He looked down at Jack with awe.

"And…" Jack began, gesturing for Jamie to continue.

"Bigfoot came stomping through the woods!"

"I like it!" Jack said. He began to act it out as he spoke. "It was a dark and stormy night, and Bigfoot came stomping through the woods." Jack lifted his feet and stomped under the monkey bars, stopping on the other side of the kid. He whirled around so he could watch Jack.

"Then, all of a sudden, Bigfoot saw something flying high in the air!" Jack pointed at the sky and ducked, like something had just flown above his head. Unbeknown to the two boys, a couple of the other kids had stopped to watch what they were doing.

"A UFO! The aliens had spotted Bigfoot!" the boy cried, leaning over the edge of the bars, clutching them tightly.

"Bigfoot panicked, and started running away from the aliens!" Jack ran under the monkey bars again, acting like Bigfoot.

"Bigfoot ran and ran and ran!" the boy continued.

"And then his big feet got very, very tired," Jack said, dragging his feet on the ground and stumbling like he was about to collapse.

"But then he found a house in the woods!" Jamie exclaimed. More children had gathered around to hear the story.

"Hello!" Jack grunted, trying to sound like Bigfoot and knocking on an invisible door next to the monkey bars. "Is anyone home?"

"But Bigfoot hadn't realized that this was the home of—"

"A witch!" a first grade girl cried. She stepped up to the other side of the invisible door, flinging it open and cackling evilly.

"Oh, no, not a witch!" Jack cried, falling to his knees in front of the six year-old. "Please, please don't turn me into a toad!"

"I'm a wicked witch!" the girl exclaimed. "I'm going to turn you into a toad!"

"Noooooo!" Jack cried, and once the red-headed girl had made the appropriate spell-casting hand gestures, squatted down and went, "Ribbit!" He hopped in the air.

The children were all laughing, especially the boy on the monkey bars. "Now Bigfoot is a toad!" he narrated. "He is going to need a kiss from a princess if he's going to change back!"

A group of seven year-olds shoved one of their friends towards Jack. "Nuh-uh. There is no way I'm going to ever ever kiss a frog!"

"Ribbit!" Jack croaked, hopping over to the newest character.

"But only a true love's kiss will break the spell!" A kindergartener argued.

"Ewww!" the princess cried. "No way! I'm not Bigfoot's true love! A princess needs a handsome prince!"

"Nooooo," a two or three year old said.

"It was then that the aliens found them!" Jack said from his position on the ground. Now, kids who had been doing crafts started drifting over to the window to watch the story unfold.

"You're still a frog!" the boy told Jack from the monkey bars.

"Ribbit!" Jack croaked.

Three boys stepped forward, walking like robots, for whatever reason. "We are the aliens," one said.

"Take us to your leader," another said.

"Earthling," the third added.

"Excuse me, aliens, but you are talking to a princess!" the princess said, flipped her black hair over her shoulder.

"Ribbit!" Jack added.

"The aliens are looking for Bigfoot!" Jamie called.

"We are looking for Bigfoot," one of the aliens repeated.

"Do you know where he is?" another asked.

The witch cackled again. "You won't find any Bigfoot! I turned him into a frog!"

"Your Highness, is this frog Bigfoot?" an alien asked the princess.

"Ribbit!" Jack croaked, hopping a little.

"You bet!" the princess cried.

"The aliens know how to change Jack back!" the boy on the monkey bars stated. More than half of the arts and crafts kids now had their faces pressed to the window, listening to the story. Aster looked at his kids, confused.

"Beep boo bop bee boop," one alien said, poking Jack's face like there were buttons there.

"POOF!" Jack exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "I'm Bigfoot again!"

"But you're not a handsome prince!" one of the princess' friends called.

"Oh my gosh, a wolf!" Jack shouted, pointing at an unsuspecting kid. By this point, Aster had walked over to the window and was watching, along with all the other kids.

"Me?" the kid asked.

"Yeah!" Jack responded.

"Okay!" The kid immediately dropped down to all fours and started growling at them.

"Ahhh!" the princess cried. "A wolf, a wolf!"

"A wolf, a wolf! A wolf, a wolf!" all the other kids chorused. Aster turned around to see North, Tooth, and Sandy standing behind him, watching the new guardian entertain the kids. Tooth was smiling, Sandy was laughing, and North crossed his arms, smirking at Aster.

"A wolf, a wolf!"

"Bigfoot saves the princess!" the boy on the monkey bars declared.

"I'll save you!" Jack repeated. He swooped down, grabbing the princess under her arms and swinging her around before depositing her next to the boy on the top of the monkey bars.

"My hero!" the princess exclaimed, clasping her hands together by her head and batting her eyelashes.

"Bigfoot and the princess got married!" someone decided.

"And the aliens took the wicked witch back to their planet!" another shouted.

"And so," the boy on the monkey bars concluded, "they all lived happily ever after."

"The end," Jack said with a bow. The kids all cheered.

"Who want cookies!" a booming voice bellowed. Another wave of cheers erupted, and everyone headed inside. Then, just for Aster to see, North patted his tummy twice, giving him a look, before going to hand out the cookies.

* * *

**A/N**

**Whoo! That took a little while, but I think I like how that turned out! Ugh…it is soooo late! Pretty please leave a review! You can have a cookie too!**

**~Smiley**


	5. Chapter 4: Sandy's Sit Down

**A/N**

**Okay, so I've got a lot of AMAZING people to thank.**

**-Guest: AW! Thanks! That's what I was going for!**

**-thunder angel13: THANK YOU THANK YOU you're welcome THANK YOU!**

**-it-all-starts-somewhere: Thank you so much! Lol I love Jack!**

**-Fanasty Owl: thank you THANK YOU! That means more than I can tell you! Love your signing-off thing!**

**-Crystal013: Yay! I was hoping it would!**

**-snowing-in-the-spring-time: Hello again! Lol thanks so much! :3**

**-HTTYD-PJATO-ROTG-41185: Aw, thank you! I'll try!**

**-Reba G: OMG YOU ARE SO DEVIOUSLY AMAZING! I LIKE that idea! Hmmm…*smiles deviously* Part of your idea was something I already had in mind… ;) THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! And answering my questions!**

**-BroadwayGirly: THANKS! :D**

**-Anie6142: YES! Okay, you have no idea how happy I am that that was believable. Hehee, I think you'll like this chapter if you're musing about Aster…Like the glitter? I'm LOVING ITTTT! Thanks so much!**

**NORTH IS GIVING COOKIES TO ALL OF YOU! Stay awesome, readers!**

**~Smiley**

* * *

The rest of the day continued to the beat of Jack's drum. Aster had never seen the kids so enchanted, so amused, in his years of working there. Everything Jack did captivated them, whether it be jokes, games, or other stories. (There were at least three more, each more elaborate and involved than the last). The kids couldn't take their eyes off him.

Neither could Aster.

Not that he'd ever admit that, naturally. He had only been watching to make sure he didn't make a mess of anything. Yes. Sure, his stories were mildly interesting, and his interactions with the kids were borderline cute, but Aster knew better than to trust that easy, mischievous, light-hearted smile.

He had fallen for the act before.

But now, all the kids were gone. Sophie and Jamie, her older brother and Jack's story time partner in crime, were one of the last to leave. That was around seven. The guardians and Jack (for Aster still denied the fact that he was guardian material) had cleaned up after the successful day, and then they all prepared to leave. Jack had left around eight.

And now the original four guardians were back in that too colorful room they had been in earlier. Another one of those last minute meetings North had called, just after Jack left.

"Aster, old friend. You owe me money," North began. Aster grumbled and rolled his eyes, but coughed it up. Ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty...Satisfied, North turned a radiant smile on his fellow co-workers. "I have called you here to discuss opinions on newest guardian."

"Oh, Jack was wonderful!" Tooth gushed. "Did you see how he entertained those kids! And Jamie has been so sad these last couple of weeks…He was laughing so hard today!"

"Yes," North agreed, "I thought the story telling games were very creative."

"I think that's just what we needed," Tooth continued. "Someone with new ideas on what to play with the kids. Sandy, what did you think?"

Sandy nodded his head, giving two thumbs up.

"Aster?"

North said it with a smile, as if expecting Aster to take back everything that he had said before.

Aster sighed. "I admit, he's good with the little ankle-biters," he began. But, face serious, he continued, "But that doesn't mean I trust him or like him." He crossed his arms.

"Aster, what happened between you two anyway?" Tooth asked tentatively. She had a feeling this was going to be a sensitive topic.

Aster did not want to reply. He didn't want to discuss it. So he got up, and he left.

He was a good three blocks away when Sandy caught up with him. The shorter blond looked extremely disheveled, gripping onto the bowler hat the wind kept trying to steal with one hand and an overflowing briefcase tucked under his other arm. Quiet and comforting, Sandy fell into step with Aster.

"Hey, Sandy," Aster greeted, not really looking at him. Sandy pointed to a conveniently located bench nearby.

Running a hand through his hair and down his face, Aster obeyed Sandy's silent order, sitting down on the bench heavily, as if he were carrying a great weight. Sandy waited, twiddling his thumbs, giving Aster ample time to collect his thoughts before he spoke.

"I guess…" Aster started. "It was a long time ago, Sandy."

Sandy shrugged.

"It's a long story."

Again, Sandy shrugged. Then, he pulled up his sleeve a little, revealing a watch on his wrist. Aster watched as Sandy removed it and placed it carefully on Aster's lap. Sandy brought his sleeve back down and into place, smiling comfortingly at Aster.

Aster took the watch into his hands, turning it over and over just so his hands had something to do.

"Okay, then," Aster said. "Okay, then."

* * *

**A/N**

**Wow, okay, then, this is really, really short. Many apologies.**

**But I really wanted to give you guys SOMETHING. **

**And I want to get Aster's story right. SO, hopefully you'll forgive me.**

**I already have a plan in mind, but I would love to hear suggestions/comments/requests/thoughts/etc.**

**Especially on what you guys think Aster's story should or is going to be.**

**Love you all! Pretty please review!**

**~Smiley**


	6. Chapter 5: A Chance Encounter

**A/N**

**I know some really cool people! Their names are…**

**-Sweet-Strawberry-09: THANK YOU! AND YOU ARE RIGHT ON TARGET!**

**-BroadwayGirly: Hiya! And yup, Easter's gonna pop up…*grins mischievously***

**-fanfiction lover 228: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Comments on my writing mean so much! Hopefully this chapter won't disappoint!**

**-hellion-Hound: Oh, I like you. Yes…I quite like you and your mind. Hehee! THANKS!**

**-RawR: FLASHBACK YES IT'S A FLASHBACK HERE YOU GO TAKE THIS FLASHBACK!**

**-Anie6142: Oooh! Thank you! Gggglllliiiiiittteeeerrrrr! Yay for musing! (Aster's so great!). Oooh, gosh, GOOD LUCK WITH FINALS! You'll do great! Thanks again! **

**Love you guys! You're all perfect and wonderful and awesome! **

**Enjoy this flashback, my readers!**

**~Smiley**

* * *

Aster had been eighteen, a senior in Burgess High.

He had made it that far without anyone learning his secret, and, for the moment, he had intended to keep it that way. Once he was in college, it wasn't going to matter much; he would be free to reinvent himself.

Aster was not ashamed, make no mistake. But Aster had heard what people said in the halls. He had heard what people thought when they thought no one was listening. And, quite honestly, he wanted to avoid the drama. And the heartache. He knew what half the kids on his wrestling team would think. He knew what they would say. He knew what they would do. So he really could not find any reason to go shouting his sexuality from the nearest rooftop. All he had to do was make it through this home stretch—his last year of high school. Then he was home free.

Such were the thoughts that ailed Aster's mind as he made his way through the familiar hallways, ready to get to his first class so he could get out. Aster was pathetically late to said class, and so in a hurry. So when he rounded a sharp corner, he really wasn't prepared to fall off his train of thought and on top of someone.

"Umphf!" a voice grunted. Aster shook his head, clearing his head and his sight, only to see a he had fallen on top of a small boy.

He was small, and thin. But what really stuck out about him was his messy, white hair, sticking up in all directions. And those ice-blue eyes…

_Snap out of it, Aster!_

"Oh, uh, sorry about that," Aster stammered, scrambling off him. "Didn't see ya there, mate."

"It's fine." The boy eased up onto his elbows. "No one ever does."

"Ya alright there?" Aster offered a hand to the boy, who remained on the floor. Aster's eyes traveled down the length of his body until he found the problem.

_Crikey! _The boy had a huge brace on his leg. Aster had just ploughed over a guy with a broken leg.

"Oh, God, here let me help you up," Aster said, and, before the boy could say a word, reached under both his arms and pulled him up into the air, depositing him slowly back down on his feet.

"Uhhh…thanks," the boy said, now standing.

"Is your leg okay, mate? Do ya want me to help ya to the nurse or something?" Aster was trying to think of anything he could do to help this kid out.

"Um, no thanks. I think I'm good."

"Ya sure? Ya don't look so good." That came out wrong.

But the guy cracked a smile. "Trust me, it's not as bad as it looks. Doesn't even hurt. Promise."

"Ya sure?"

"You've asked me that about fifty times already. I'm fine, really. It's no big deal."

Aster studied him for a second; half of him wanting to make sure he was really fine, and the other half wanting to never stop looking at him. "Well…alright then." But Aster couldn't help himself. "Ya sure?" he asked quickly, before this mystery boy could turn away. He flashed an award-winning grin so he knew he was joking.

The boy laughed, then looked surprised that he had.

"I'm Aster, by the way," Aster introduced, extending a hand. "Ya got a name, mate?"

"Jack," the no-longer-mystery boy said. "Jack Frost."

"Jack…Frost? Ya messin' with me?"

"No, but my parents might be," came his easy reply. Jack looked like he might have to take back what he had just said—like he had said something that made him incredibly sad.

And, strangely enough, Aster had the strangest desire to stop him from being sad.

"So why were you so late to class, Jack?" Aster asked, playfully patronizing.

"What are you, the hall monitor?" Jack fired back.

"What are you, a lost freshman?" Aster countered.

A beat of silence.

"Uh, actually, yes. I am," Jack replied, looking honest and extremely vulnerable. _And cute._

"Oh." Aster stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Where's your first class then?"

"If I knew where my first class was, I wouldn't be a lost freshman. I'd just be a freshman."

"True enough. What's your class then? I can help ya find it."

"Please, don't trouble yourself, Good Samaritan," he said sarcastically, but pulled his schedule from his back pocket. Aster rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Something called World History with a Dr. Darley?"

"Oi, good luck to ya, mate. Dr. Darley's a tough one."

"Really?" Jack shoulders slumped. "Just my luck. History first period, and now with a terrible teacher. Hey, there's no chance you've saved some old notes from that class, huh?"

"Not on your nelly," Aster replied, turning Jack around and beginning to walk him towards room 231.

Jack shrugged. "Worth a shot, I guess. So what year are you? Sophomore? Junior?"

"Senior," Aster stated. "So, what, did you miss the freshmen orientation or something?" That's where students were able to run through their schedules.

"Yeah, actually." Jack rubbed the back of his neck as he walked alongside the much taller senior. "I just moved here."

Aster winced. Broken leg, new town, strange school, and then he got lost? _And run over._ "Oi, that's rough," was the best he could come up with.

"Tell me about it."

"Well, this is Darley's room. Luck, mate."

"Yeah. Thanks for everything, Aster."

"Ya realize ya just thanked me for running ya down, right, ya dingo?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah, but getting run over is better than still being hopelessly lost and wandering aimlessly," he said. "So, thanks."

* * *

**A/N**

**AND THEY'VE MET! There's a part two to this flashback…JUST YOU WAIT!  
How does Aster wind up hating Jack? You've got the Easter clue, and the clue in the beginning…think you can figure it out? I'd love to hear your comments/thoughts/requests/suggestions/etc.! **

**Please leave a review! **

**Lots of love!**

**~Smiley**


	7. Chapter 6: Need a Ride?

**A/N**

**Whoopsie. I had hoped to get this to you sooner, but obviously life did not let that happen. BUT THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS,…**

**-Broadway Girly: THANKS! :3**

**-FantasyOwl: Thanks! Glad you liked it! OOOOOHHH YOU ARE SO VERY CLOSE! Thanks!**

**-MiloAndOtis: Yay! Glad for your curiosity! Haha feels! :DDD**

**-Anie6142: OHMYGOD YOU ARE SO FREAKING CLOSE TOO! And yeah, he has no clue. Not when they met, and not now. I, however, am looking forward to writing that conversation/revelation. Yes, everything will be explained as the story goes on! Thank YOU for the encouragement! (And hope those tests are going well!)**

**-Avatar Aang: THANK YOU! (And I SERIOUSLY LOVE your name! Avatar the Last Airbender is one of my many obsessions!)**

**-CAT GIRL: HAHA THE ALL CAPS ARE SO FINE GOOD LUCK WITH GETTING THEM FIXED THOUGH! Seriously though, THANK YOU SO MUCH for your review! To answer your Pitch question in one word…YES. ;) Ohmygod Jackrabbit though. Hehee! Loved your review! And your leg-injury question will totally be answered!...eventually.**

**-snowing-in-the-spring-time: THANKS SO MUCH! So glad you're anticipating it! :D**

**-Matt'sLoved9.14.13.: OMG THANKS SO MUCH! Lol :D**

**So, first, I was so excited to see you guys guessing on what could possibly happened after their sweet but not-so-smooth first run in with each other (pun intended), and I have to say you guys were getting really close! PROPS TO YOU! *applause***

**Love you all! Enjoy more flashback, readers!**

**~Smiley**

* * *

Running over Jack did not happen again.

However, running into Jack became something of a habit.

Aster did not pass him in the hallway. Aster shared no classes with him, nor were they in any mutual clubs or extracurricular activities. Really, they should have had no further interactions after that fateful day.

But, as fate would have it, Aster bumped into him as they were both leaving school. Aster gave Jack a ride in his car.

And Aster saw Jack again at his locker.

And again at the library.

Slowly but surely, time moved on, marked by these brief, accidental encounters. Jack's leg healed and Aster got accepted into an art program at a nearby college. Jack had even seemed to make new friends, and although Aster didn't exactly approve of the crowd, he was happy for him. Jack was getting especially close to a guy in Aster's class named Pitch Black. The guy gave Aster the creeps, but if Jack found a friend in him, what was he supposed to say?

Naturally, his senior year had been flying by far too fast, and suddenly it was a week or so before Easter. Aster had been working at the GC for about a year, and he had volunteered to hand-paint all the eggs for their annual Easter Egg Hunt. And that's how Aster ended up in the art room, his favorite place at the school, for hours after everyone else had left, painting Easter Eggs.

It was around seven when Aster's vision began to blur and his hand became too cramped to actually paint anything. He figured it was as good a time as any to stop. He still had another fifty or so to complete, each with their own individual and complex design, but he had negotiated with the art teacher, Mrs. Fitz, to be there late for the rest of the week. Aster cleaned up and turned off the lights, locking up with the keys Mrs. Fitz had given him.

Aster found Jack sleeping on a bench outside of the school. It was now seven thirty, and it was going to be getting dark really fast, really soon. The white-haired teen looked extremely relaxed, sprawled out over the hard, wooden bench, but the scene disturbed Aster somehow.

"Oi, mate," he called, hoping Jack was a light sleeper. Apparently not, because Jack's only response was another snore. Aster plopped his empty backpack down in the grass and kneeled down so he could gently shake Jack's shoulder. "Jack?"

"Wha—" Jack mumbled groggily, heavy eyelids fluttering in an intense struggle to open. Aster stood up and took a step back. "Oh, hey, Kangaroo," Jack said around a yawn.

Aster sputtered. "What did you just call me? I'm not a kangaroo, mate."

Jack sat up and stretched, yawning again. "Sure ya are. What," another yawn, "what are you doing here so late?"

"I could be askin' you the same question."

Jack chuckled. "Thought this bench was a good place to take a nap. You?"

"I was in the art room."

"Oh. That's cool. D'ya have a project or something?"

"No, I was painting eggs for an Easter Egg Hunt."

"Sounds fun."

"Oh yeah. It's great til yer hand starts cramping."

Jack grinned. "So you're giving up just 'cause you got a little hand cramp?"

"Oi! You try painting the googies for four hours," Aster retorted.

"Four hours? When did you start?" Jack asked, seeming particularly perplexed.

Aster cocked his head to the side. "Right after school. Jack, do ya know what time it is?"

"No way!" Jack jumped to his feet, rubbing both hands back and forth through his hair. "I have not been on this bench for four hours!"

"Apparently, ya have," Aster commented.

"Oh, my god. I wasn't even out for four minutes!"

"Then where do ya think everyone went, Frostbite?"

"I don't know, maybe—Frostbite?" Jack's train of thought was suddenly derailed. "Did you just call me Frostbite?"

Aster snorted, but didn't take it back. "Ya called me Kangaroo."

Jack blinked. "Well alright then."

Aster mentally shook himself. He shouldn't be indulging this—these—stupid feelings that kept popping up whenever Jack Frost was around. Hell, Aster didn't even know if Jack was into him that way. And even if he was, Jack is a freshman. He's no older than fourteen.

Aster tried in vain to drill those facts into his mind, but they never stuck to his heart.

"Oi, ain't yer mom goin' to be worried about ya?"

Jack kicked himself for forgetting about contacting his mother. "No…I mean, not yet. She wouldn't be home from work yet. God, but she's gonna kill me for not texting her or something…" He trailed off, lost in his own thoughts and trying to figure out how he was going to get home. Although his leg was healed, he wasn't supposed to stress it too much or too long, and his house was on the other side of town.

"Ya want me to give ya a ride home?"

Jack's entire world stopped. Duh! "Would you? God, I owe you, big time."

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon." Aster gestured for Jack to follow and started towards his car.

"Seriously, this is the second time you've had to do this." Jack looked apologetic as he trotted along beside him.

"Yeah, and driving you is such a hardship," Aster said sarcastically. "Look, if ya want, ya can help me paint the rest of those eggs tomorrow and we'll call it even."

"Really?" Jack asked, looking excited. "That sounds like fun!"

"Alright," Aster said, secretly more pleased than he was letting on. "Meet me in the art room after school tomorrow, and I'll put ya to work."

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry! I totally never expected to be continuing this flashback for more than a chapter, and now it's going to be in not two but THREE parts? Okay, I PROMISE the next one will get to the actual why-Aster-hates-Jack-now stuff. I guess this was more setting the stage? **

**Happy Mothers' Day though!**

**Pretty please review! **

**~Smiley**


End file.
